What's wrong with Nanoha?
by The writing sisters SN CC
Summary: A diary entry by young Fate.
1. Chapter 1

We, Sailor Natsuki and Celtical corlours present to you

A SN CC production:

A Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha drabble

**What's wrong with Nanoha.**

Dear diary,

What's wrong with Nanoha-chan? She keeps staring at me! Especially when I wear my barrier jacket or during changing for P.E. Do I have a strange body? I know it has changed but Lindy-san said it was normal! I know Nanoha hasn't been... developing like I have yet but... do you think it's because she doesn't know it's normal? No that can't be! But if that's so then why does she always become red when she looks at me at those times? Is it because she's angry? Maybe she does know that it is normal and is angry with me because it hasn't happen to her yet! But I don't want Nanoha to be angry with me! I know! I'll apologize tomorrow! Then she won't be angry any more!

Thank you for the help,

Love, Fate.


	2. Chapter 2

We, Sailor Natsuki and Celtical corlours present to you

A SN CC production:

A Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha drabble

**What did I do wrong this time?**

Dear diary,

Today I apologised to Nanoha and she forgave me and, although she didn't tell me why she was angry, she did hug me! During that hug I got this really strange feeling in my tummy. I thought I might be getting sick! But that didn't matter because Nanoha liked me again! This happened during the morning before school and during the first couple of classes everything was back to normal but then I caught her staring at me again. When she saw that I saw her staring she turned red again and turned away! Maybe I did something wrong? But I apologised like Lindy-san said I should when I do something wrong and I did everything right! So after school I apologised again and gave her a kiss on the cheek! I got that strange feeling in my tummy again and Nanoha got red again! Maybe that's it! Is it because I touch her? So does that mean I should stop touching her? I know, I'll ask Signum-san tomorrow! She always gives me good advice!

Thank you again for the help!

Love, Fate.

* * *

><p><strong>SN:<strong> Okay I'll just apologise in advance about any mistakes or inconsistencies you found in these but I was hyper and I drank way to much coke to be completely coherent. I do hope you liked it and that you, if you didn't, at least tell me why and I can see if I can change it or at least explain it.

**CC:** FYI, she wrote this without me, so I don't have a say in this.

**SN:** And who knows, I might just do it again!


	3. Chapter 3

We, Sailor Natsuki and Celtical colours present to you

A SN CC production:

A Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha drabble 

**Now what?**

Dear diary,

Today I asked Signum-san about Nanoha, but she told me she didn't know what to do either. In fact, she apparently has the same kind of problems with Shamal-san! I really don't understand Earthlings, or Belkans for that matter. Maybe I should ask Nanoha's friends? I mean they know Nanoha best, right? Right... But which one? Arisa-san or Suzuka-san? Dog-lover or cat-lover? Or should I just confront Nanoha again? But I don't want to seem too nosy! Perhaps I should just let it go for a while. It'll probably clear up soon enough and maybe I won't feel so sick any more!

Thank you again!

Love, Fate.


	4. Chapter 4

We, Sailor Natsuki and Celtical colours present to you

A SN CC production:

A Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha drabble

**What's wrong with Hayate?**

Dear diary,

What's wrong with Hayate? She's always laughing strangely at me! It began when I presented to her my theory about the reason behind Nanoha's anger and suddenly she began to laugh. Then I told her I had asked Signum-san already and what Signum-san had told me about her problems, and she just laughed harder. I began to blush slightly out of embarrassment and after a few minutes of continues laughter I began to feel slightly annoyed. But only slightly, because it is Hayate and she is strange. But when she finally stopped laughing she still didn't answer me! She just looked at me and almost burst out laughing again after which she said: "Oh kami-sama, I can't stop laughing! You are just to cute and clueless for your own good do you know that?"

But I'm not clueless, I know about her and Vita after all! But when I said that she ran away after widening her eyes and eep-ing slightly. Then a minute later a car tire suddenly rolled by without a car attached to it.

…

…

…

It was a weird day.

Thank you,

Love Fate.

-x-x-x-

Ask Nanoha

-x-x-x-

T.B.C.

There you have it, the next instalment to this crazy diary world where diaries talk back.

This diary will soon be enriched by the crazy adventures of Koyuki's diary ( Keroro Gunso), Shego's diary ( Kim Possible), Natsuki's journal (Mai-Hime) and several others.


	5. Chapter 5

We, Sailor Natsuki and Celtical colours present to you

A SN CC production:

A Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha drabble: 

**Talking Diaries**

Dear Diary,

Since when can you talk? And well, I guess you're right, I should ask Nanoha, but when I tried, earlier, she went, well, crazy I guess. I mean, she looked with these wide eyes, Hayate had those too, when I mentioned Vita and her, but I never mentioned them when I was talking to Nanoha. And then she became red again, and started to stutter words I don't think exist in any language, except that one that is muttered, but I don't speak that language, so I don't know. Now that I think about it, I didn't know she was so talented. But anyway, I apologised again when she got so red, like Lindy-san taught me. But, she became even redder, as impossible as it sounds.

And then Arisa-san and Suzuka-san came from around the corner we don't actually have in a class room. Arisa-san told me to let up on poor Nanoha, but, I did. I still don't understand what I've done wrong, and it has been over two weeks ago, when the thing I talked about in my first diary entry happened. But I have been talking too much, and Lindy-san is already pounding on the door that I have to go to bed. Yes, she is really pounding it on my door; I can see the letters appearing.

…

…

Don't ask?

Love Fate.

PS, those strange fluttery feelings have returned, maybe I should visit the hospital soon.

X-X-X

ASK NANOHA!

X-X-X

T.B.C.

(Extra)

"Say, Signum. How does Shamal feel?" Hayate asked innocently, the dog ears and wagging tail present.

"As I have said for about ten times already, she's doing just fine, but why don't you ask Shamal herself, she is about half a meter away." Signum said calmly, while reading a Magazine. Shamal sat next to her, trying to read but unable due to the fact that Hayate made her feel unnoticed.

"Geez," Hayate began, pouting "You're so oblivious, it's not that hard to understand what exactly I mean." Signum tried sending her a questioning face, but Hayate already stomped out of the room.

"What else is she supposed to mean?" Signum asked to no one in particular. Shamal, on the other hand, was now blushing furiously, trying to hide behind her book, so no nosy person could guess of what she was fantasizing.

T.B.C. (in another fic, though, and if others want it)

**CC: Because we haven't uploaded anything for a while**

**SN: We decided to give you this Omake as a present.**

**CC&SN: Hope ya enjoyed**

**SN: Ehh, CC, stop making me say whatever you want me to say. Give me that pen.**

**CC: Never *Runs away***

**SN: Get back here**

**CC: NO *Writes down: "I love walking into walls, I'm gonna do that right now. I love cows"***

**SN: I love walking into walls, I'm gonna do that right now *walks into wall* I love cows. CC!**

**CC: Hehe, Pen beats the sword, Oh yeah…**

**SN&CC: Beware of the CLICKERS! (Pointing at YOU)**

**SN: Hahahahahaha, I've got the pen now! And it's the holy cows and they're awesome, because I say so!**

**CC: SN, that was the pen that didn't have any ink left…**

**SN: No I threw that one at the asshole that calls himself my brother!**

**CC: Wait, then why am I also holding a magical pen?**

**SN: Who says it's magical?**

**The end**


	6. Chapter 6

Uhm, why do you keep on talking? And why do you say the same thing the whole time too? Well, you might be right, though. Maybe I should just talk to her, I mean, we are friends, right? But, I don't know why, but I find it hard to talk to Nanoha about it. I mean, it's hard enough to talk about it with someone outside the problem, but inside. And I don't want Nanoha to think I am being nosy, or that I don't trust her. I mean, of course I trust her. She was the very first person who tried to befriend me, even though we were enemies.

Wait, now that I think about it, it has been nearly three years after that happened. Plus, it has been more than two years ago that Hayate and the Belkans became our friends. But we didn't celebrate it at all. Maybe… maybe I can use that. We will all meet up for a celebration on what has happened, on how we got together. And then maybe I can get to talk to Nanoha, and get to know what is bothering her. And I want her to know that no matter what, we´ll always be friends. That's it, that's what I'll do. I'll just tell her that. She doesn't have to tell me what's wrong, I mean, I know I can trust her, and I know she will never betray me or leave me. Because of that, I know she will come to me when the time is right. When she is ready to tell me what's wrong.

…

I hope at least. I really don't want to lose Nanoha. I'm not completely sure why, but I just can't stand the idea of losing Nanoha. Maybe it's because she is my friend, but so are Hayate, Arisa-san and Suzuka-san. But maybe it really is because she is my first friend.

Oh no, that fluttery feeling is back again. Alright, no more stalling, I need to talk to Shamal-san about it. She has healing power, so I'm sure she can help me with this strange illness. And I'm a bit scared to talk to normal human doctors yet.

Next time we talk, I will tell you what's wrong.  
>Love, Fate<p>

X_X_X

Jeez Fate-chan, can you really not trust me on knowing what's best for you. I really just want to help you, but if you don't listen to me, it's going to be very hard. Just go ahead and ask Nanoha.

X_X_X

{Extra}

"Say, Hayate, why are you trying so hard to get Signum to notice Shamal?" Vita asked, while resting her head on her propped up knee. The two girls were watching television, while Signum and Shamal were out to get the groceries. Zafira was still at home, but no one worries about a dog right?

"Because Shamal is scary when she is angry, or distressed which is what happens when she isn't noticed by Signum." Hayate answered with a shudder, "Remember when you and Signum were practicing your moves last week and ignored Shamal, and then about an hour later I came out of the house crying? That was because she had been criticizing me the entire time!"

"I've been trying to forget that, thanks." Vita said with a frown. "But what I've been really wondering about was why you haven't been helping Nanoha and Fate, they truly need your help, or at least Nanoha does."

"I know but Nanoha is so cute when she is flustered and Fate makes the most adorable faces when confused." Hayate gushed dreamily with her hands clasped in front of her.

"Ah," Vita said with an understanding face and then she said "You do realize that you're taking your life in your own hands by making Nanoha look like a fool in front of her precious Fate-chan, when you can do something about it?"

Hayate got a somewhat mischievous smile on her mouth and said, "Yes that's when I'll tell her it was all your idea." And then she got up and ran away while Vita was still frozen in shock.

_Why did I like her again?_

T.B.C.

**CC&SN: Our sincerest apologies for the length of the wait.**

**SN: And the frightening lack of obvious and somewhat sad attempts at humor.**

**CC: Yeah, I wrote this one (Just kidding)**

**SN: But you did write it! Right? Right?**

**CC: What are you talking about; I am just one of your plot bunnies taking on the form of your younger sister**

**SN: !11!11 URGH…. I choked.**

**CC: How I love doing that to you**

**SN: It explains the name change**

**end**


	7. Chapter 7

Dear diary,

Today I went to see Shamal-san for advice on why my tummy is acting so strange around Nanoha, but she was doing weird things with a strange doll that looked a lot like Hayate-chan, like putting pins in it while laughing. In another room in the house I saw Signum looking at Hayate strangely while the brown haired girl was writhing on the floor. Vita was sitting in front of a fan and saying strange things while her voice was doing strange things. It was all very strange and so I did what Lindy-san had advised me to do when in a situation you're not completely certain about, back away slowly and act like you were never there… So I was never there ok?

So after that I went to Nanoha to do what you told me to but she wasn't home! I asked Kyõya-san about her whereabouts but he just grinned strangely and said something about a shrine, I didn't know Nanoha was religious… then he asked me if he could borrow my hair tie. I didn't mind and Lindy-san always says that I shouldn't judge other peoples hobbies.

It was an adventurous day today… without any magic, except for the strange ritual Shamal-san was doing.

Love,

Fate.

x-x-x-x

Nanoha has just found something to worship, don't worry about it.

x-x-x-x

TBC

Extra

"Hey Shamal, look what I've got." Hayate said proudly, swinging something familiar yet unfamiliar around. Shamal looked up from vacuuming the room, and saw something she had often dreamed of.

"I-is that… what I think it is?" Shamal asked hesitantly, to which Hayate nodded.

"Yep, snatched it right out of her drawer just now, not used in a while, but still good to go." she said while waving it in the air.

"Can I have them?" she asked pathetically while looking at her with teary eyes filled with wonder.

"What will you give for it?" Hayate asked with a smirk, completely unaffected by the eyes.

"My soul!" she answered quickly.

"Jeez it's only a pair of panties, you know." Hayate said whilst a sweat drop formed on her forehead.

"No it isn't just any pair of panties, it's HER pair of panties." Shamal said franticly.

"Well, actually it's mine, but who cares right." Hayate said with a laugh and turned away, not seeing the dark look that came over Shamal's face.

Shamal turned around muttering, "Where did I leave those dolls."

Neither noticed a quietly whimpering blue wolf, sitting in a corner.

END


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Diary,

I apologise for not talking to you earlier, but the day after I last talked to you, Lindy-San had suddenly decided to go to the beach with the family. And I had apparently forgotten to take you with me, sorry for that. But I have to say that I am also happy for it, because I really needed to get my head away from all this, and you would probably remind me of Nanoha. Not to say that I hate that, or Nanoha, for that matter. But as Arf had said, I just had to get away from it. But nonetheless, it was really fun with only Arf, Lindy-San and Chrono, although Chrono and Lindy-san were often fighting over stuff. For some reason Amy-San was often involved, but she wasn't there so isn't that bad? I mean, talking about someone who isn't there? Well I guess Lindy-san had a good reason, and they didn't seem to say bad things about her. But Chrono would always run away blushing in the end, and Lindy-san would just walk away, looking smug. Not the same way like my mother had looked, since with Lindy-san it just didn't look as mean, as Arf had put it, but nonetheless, I still shudder because of it.

I asked Arf about it, but she had just shrugged, and said that if they didn't tell me, that it wasn't my problem. She's right, probably. If it gets out of hand, Chrono, Lindy-San and Amy-San will talk about it with each other.

But that's not what I wanted to talk about, sorry for getting of topic. The thing is, Arf and I had a talk about some things and one of them was my problems with Nanoha. Arf seemed to get a little strange after I told her everything that had been happening, she began to mutter and grumble about things I couldn't really make out but she did tell me that I shouldn't worry so much and that if Nanoha had a problem with me that she should come to me to talk about it. That it shouldn't all come from my side.

I think Arf doesn't really like Nanoha all that much…

The other thing we were talking about was the training that I have been neglecting while wondering about Nanoha. She wasn't particularly happy about that either. But, well, Arf had then decided that we would train all throughout the vacation. Now I know I'm not the first person that had to work in a vacation, but that still didn't mean I wanted to train the WHOLE vacation. Even I enjoy fun, no matter what Arisa says. Unfortunately, Arf wouldn't hear any of it. It made me cry a little, which made her cry a little, and then suddenly, Lindy-San came out of nowhere bawling her eyes out. I asked why she was crying, while Arf was just looking at her with a look that may have said "Way too ruin the mood"… that or it was her famous 'I'm hungry' look, because Lindy-san was holding some food. Oh yeah, Lindy-sans' answer was "I was cutting onions…" And then she ran away, still crying, while yelling "Curse you, Onion!" It had become quite an … interesting afternoon, but… mostly strange. But that just doesn't surprise me, I mean, Lindy-san was there, and then it always becomes strange.

So the schedule Arf set up said that I had to train my magic in the evening, and my physical training had to be done during the day. So that means that my day would begin with a small swim…of an hour… in freezing cold water. But Arf said it would toughen me up, so I did it, but it was still… Freezing Cold Water. Then she made me her famous breakfast she only made for me, it's huge, filled proteins and really greasy. She used to make it for me all the time when we were with Mother because then the only thing I could do was train.

Once I finished eating and she ate all the leftovers that I couldn't fit, which was more than half of it. Then I got half an hour to let it all rest before she had me stretch so my muscles weren't too stiff. When that was done she made me jog about 12 kilometres and timed me, telling me that I had to do better every day. Then once I was done with that I needed to do a few cool-off exercises so that my muscles wouldn't ache. Afterwards I got an hour long break, in which I could get a drink and a snack, a protein bar. Then I had to study magic theory for two hours.

That was really boring…

But once I was done with that I got the afternoon free, which is more than I got with Mother. After dinner I had my practical magic training. Sometimes Arf switched up the jogging with fighting training.

And that's pretty much how my vacation went, until I met Makko-chan. She's a girl around my age, with brown hair and green eyes. For some reason, she kind of reminds me of Nanoha, but Nanoha has Dark Lila eyes. Strange, right? We met when I bumped into her during one of my jogging rounds. Which makes me wonder, why was she there she so early? Never mind, that's not really what I wanted to say. What I did want to tell you was that she was really interesting and we got along really well. So well in fact that I completely lost track of time which meant that about three hours after I usually got back Arf suddenly appeared next to me, all sweaty and panting and angry, while Makko-chan and I were eating an ice-cream. She didn't say anything to me for the entire day after that.

After that Makko-chan and I got together every day until the end of the vacation. She also gave me her cell phone number, so we could stay in contact.

Earlier today when we got home, I went by Hayates' place and Nanohas'. With Nanoha I enthused about the vacation at which Nanoha smiled and laughed at, until I began to tell her about Makko-chan, which is where she began to frown and make strange growling noises. When I finally had to leave Nanoha smiled at me and waved before running to her desk and began to franticly write some things down.

Then I went to Hayates'. There I had some really great tea and cookies with Hayate, Vita and Zafira, but Signum and Shamal were apparently busy in Shamals' room, I think they were fighting because I heard them screaming each other's name and some curse words. But strangely the others weren't worried about it, even when one time the door opened and Signum belly crawled out of there faster than a six-legged Dursal, as Lilith liked to say. She didn't get too far though, because once she was halfway out of the door Shamals' arm shot out and grabbed her collar and dragged her back into the room while her voice rang out saying "No, no Signum we're nowhere near done yet!"…

It was kind of terrifying to see because Signums' nails scratched the wood and her eyes were really scared. But Hayate reassured me that it was all alright and that Signum had already survived for two days. When I asked what was going on Hayate asked me if I really wanted to know, to which I answered that I really did. Then she warned me that it was at my own risk and the she told me…

Oh I have to go; Makko-chan is calling…

Love,

Fate

x-x-x-x

And then what! What Happened! What Were They Doing! WHAAAAT! What Did She Tell You! Tell Me!

x-x-x-x

T.B.C.

(Important Note: Because this Diary Entry was already three pages long, we regretfully have to inform you no Extra was possible. Good Day)


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Diary,

Why are you so interested in knowing that, well, Hayate-Chan basically said that Shamal and Signum were getting to know each other a little better. I had then asked if they didn't know each well enough yet, but this caused Vita to spit out whatever she was drinking and burst out into a loud fit of laughter, her eyes widened, and Hayate-Chan and Zafira where grinning strangely, like a happy child getting a great birthday present. Afterwards I decided to just not think of what happened, as even now I still don't get what was so funny.

On the other hand, Makko-Chan called today to ask how I was and if I really survived that Perverse-Orange-Lady. I think she meant Arf, although I'm not so sure about the perverse part. Arf always says she does everything to protect the 'your most important part of being a woman, for that is mine'. I would agree with the fact that Arf maybe is a bit overwhelming and possessive and protective, but that's because she's a good friend. But after telling Makko-Chan about this, she also laughed. Why IS everyone always laughing at the things I say, especially when they don't tell me why they laugh? Although Makko-Chan did recommend a couple of books that would make some things clearer, but I don't see how the colour grey has anything to do with Arf, or Nanoha-Chan for that matter.

Or maybe that is the problem, the fact that I don't understand things like that. Arisa-Chan did tell me that I was rather oblivious. I guess I'll ask Lindy-san about it tomorrow. Until then…

Love,

Fate

X-x-x-X

You do sound a teensy tiny bit oblivious at times Fate-Chan, but there is nothing wrong with that. It actually is a great part of you, so don't change it, no matter what. Although learning a couple of innuendos will save you from embarrassing moments like with Hayate-Chan.

X-x-x-X


End file.
